A gas distributing member allocated to an inflator serves for controlling the gas flow from the inflator into the air bag. Especially the gas provided by the inflator can be selectively distributed to different inflatable chambers of the air bag. Moreover, a gas distributing member can prevent hot gas from directly impinging on the wall or the stitching of the air bag.
From WO 2005/028264 A1 an air bag module including a gas distributing member is known that permits a distribution of the gas flow into two opposite directions to simultaneously fill two chambers of a side air bag. The hollow-cylindrical gas distributing member is attached to a tubular inflator and includes two bridge-shaped radial bulges. At an axial end of each bulge an opening is formed. Due to the different sizes of the openings, a larger amount of gas flows into the one chamber than into the other.
DE 10 2007 028 682 A1 shows a generic air bag module comprising a tubular inflator and a rigid sleeve-type gas distributing member of plastic material having a mounting portion to arrange the gas distributing member at the air bag. In a closed gas-bearing portion of the gas distributing member, which completely surrounds the inflator in the circumferential direction, plural inner gas-bearing channels are formed to lead the gas provided by the inflator into axially opposed directions. The gas-bearing channels can be formed especially by introducing ribs into the gas-bearing portion.
DE 10 2004 038 459 B4 illustrates an air bag module in which a deformable strap wound around the inflator unfolds and opens under the pressure of the gas until it is adjacent to the inner walls of an inner air bag disposed inside an outer air bag. The strap serves for protecting especially the outer air bag and the vehicle occupant against too strong heat influence.
It is the object of the invention to provide an inexpensive, compact and flexible solution for the gas distribution in an air bag module.